


Verbal abuse is still abuse

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [322]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hints of abuse, M/M, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a victim, and he doesn't even realize it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbal abuse is still abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short fill, I haven't slept in 2 days and my bed is calling me. Also, I had to pay the price of procrastination by getting no sleep yesterday and still not completing my essay. I didn’t even proofread the thing. So forgive me if this is full of grammar mistakes. I think I ran out of English words writing that shit.

“I’m sure you’re going to like them.” Clint reassured him, “I mean, they raised me, and you like me, right?”

“I love you.” Phil told him. 

It’s been like this for a few minutes. Clint giving Phil words of encouragement and reassurance in an attempt to mask his own nervousness. Phil was meeting Clint’s parents for the first time, and Phil would like for Clint’s parents to like him, just as much as Phil’s parents adore Clint.

“Yes, yes of course.” Clint nodded absently. “Of course you do- but I don’t mean that in an arrogant sort of- I just meant that of course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t be dating me, right? Wait. You’re not just dating me because I asked, right?” Clint rambled.

“No, Clint. I’m dating you because I sincerely think you’re rad.” Phil squeezed his hand under the table.

Clint tried not to smile, and failed. “Rad?”

“Yeah, Rad. The one quality that’s required of my boyfriends.” 

“Glad I made the cut, then.”

“Oh, there was no competition. As soon as you walked in, competition was over.” Phil shrugged.

Clint rolled his eyes and his shoulders relaxed, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You love me anyway.” Phil pointed out and Clint shook his head in defeat. “So… what’s wrong with them?”

“With who? my parents?”

“Yeah, ‘coz normally people are afraid to take their partners home to meet their parents because of one or two details. Mine was that my mother thought she was a photographer, therefore has almost every second of my childhood documented. My father disapproves of anyone who thinks fishing is not cool… so what’s wrong with them?”

“Your mom is a great photographer. And your father has R&R under lock and key. I’d hardly call them faults.” Clint defended Phil’s parents.

“To you, it might seem like a cool thing, but to me, it’s mortifying. And you’re avoiding the question.”

“Okay, um… I don’t think I have anything- well, they’re both a little frank, so they might come off as rude. But that’s normal. Just don’t take them too seriously.” 

“If we’re being frank, it’s just because we don’t want you to grow up as a bum, dear.” Someone spoke from behind their table. 

Both Phil and Clint turned and immediately stood up. “Hi, you must be Clint’s parents. I’m Phil Coulson.” Phil held out his hand toward Clint’s father and only got a sneer in return.

Clint’s father turned to him and gave him a once over. “And look at you now. All you’ve ever achieved was because of us and the way we raised you.”

Phil’s brows scrunched up a little at that but let it go, it wouldn’t do him any favors to start a heated debate just before dinner.

—

Phil regretted not starting that debate. If he had, he and Clint would’ve been spared from listening to 3 hours worth of verbal abuse that Clint seemed to be taking in stride - like he was used to it.

Phil had never wanted to punch someone’s face so much 5 minutes after he met them.

“I think that went well…” Clint smiled flimsily. The dinner had obviously taken a toll on him, and he was obviously exhausted. Just imagining Clint having to go through this day in and day out until he was old enough to get his own place made Phil’s blood boil. No wonder Clint was so closed off; his parents made sure that his self-esteem never grew an inch.

“Went well?” Phil asked. 

“No one raised their voice, so-”

“Oh, trust me, I wanted to. I just didn’t want to make a scene.” Phil huffed.

“They didn’t seem to hate you, though. That’s definitely a first. Usually, my father makes my partner cry on the 1 hour mark. You being able to survive 3 hours with them is a feat all on its own. Which reminds me: You. are. amazing.”

“Clint, was that what you meant by ‘a little frank’ when I asked you earlier?”

“Well, they seemed to be mellowed down today, but yeah.”

“That’s it!” Phil declared. “We’re spending Christmas with my family! There is no way I’m letting them near you if they’re just going to be speaking to you like they did tonight.” Phil huffed, pulling Clint into a determined hug. He pulled back and kissed Clint’s nose. “You are precious and you must be protected, you hear me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/132154420146/i-had-to-pay-the-price-of-procrastination-by)


End file.
